<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fried or Scrambled? by everydayistuesday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433822">Fried or Scrambled?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayistuesday/pseuds/everydayistuesday'>everydayistuesday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their Love Was Real [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda cheesy not gonna lie, M/M, One-Shot, Their love was real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayistuesday/pseuds/everydayistuesday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, there were a lot of things Castiel knew about Dean. What he had not known was that Dean was ticklish.<br/>Written for the Their Love Was Real prompt “Discovery.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their Love Was Real [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Their Love Was Real: a Destiel &amp; Saileen Fanworks Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fried or Scrambled?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very happy deancas wedding to all my fellow hellers, and congratulations to Dean and Castiel Winchester on getting married. The Lamp is officiating with Rowena, Sam’s best man speech is mostly him fondly complaining about the twelve years of UST he had to deal with, Claire is the other best man, Jack is the flower girl, and John Winchester is the piñata. We really got it all, huh, hellers?<br/>Written for the day one prompt “Discovery.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were a lot of things Castiel Novak knew about his boyfriend of three years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     <br/>
For one, Dean loved pie. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for it. His favorite kind was apple. Whenever they were out, whether it was at a restaurant or at the store, he would get a slice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For another, Dean thought it was hilarious that Castiel was a disaster in the kitchen. Castiel knew this because one time he tried to make Dean a pie, which resulted in him nearly starting the kitchen on fire. Dean had laughed until he couldn’t breathe, and then pulled a sheepish Castiel into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean also loved his job as a mechanic. He always came home smelling of sweat and oil. Even after a shower, the scent of Bobby’s Auto still lingered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Castiel pressed kissed to the side of his jaw, Dean would move to expose his neck. He didn’t have a favorite song, instead, it was a tie between Traveling Riverside Blues and Ramble On. He knew almost every word of A New Hope. Assembling furniture from IKEA made him want to commit homicide. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, there were a lot of things Castiel knew about Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> known was that Dean was ticklish.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were laying in bed on a rare, lazy day, where neither of them had work. At some point during the night, Castiel had wrapped himself around Dean like an octopus, legs tangled with Dean’s, one arm thrown over his chest and the other resting on his shoulder. His head was buried in the crook of Dean’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel didn’t ever want to move. He was comfortable, so very comfortable, curled around Dean, who was still fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though he had been told time and time again that it was creepy, Castiel loved watching his boyfriend sleep. Dean’s chest rose and fell with each breath, forming a calming rhythm for him to match. In sleep, his face was smooth and free of tension in a way it rarely was when he was awake. He was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel adjusted himself ever so slightly to give himself a better look at Dean’s face. His eyes trailed over the smattering of freckles on Dean’s nose and cheeks. The previous night, he had mapped them out with his lips, along with every other freckle or birthmark on his body. Dean had complained that it wasn’t fair that Castiel didn’t have any freckles. Castiel had laughed and promised they’d figure something else out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly brushed his fingers down Dean’s arm, feather light as he drank in the sight before him. When his fingers ghosted over the inside of his elbow, Dean jerked awake, sitting up abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel startled. “Dean?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tried to get his bearings. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Castiel was afraid he had done something wrong. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, much less overstep. Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean flopped backwards. “I can’t believe it,” he grumbled. “Of all the days you had to do that, it had to be today?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s brow creased. “What did I do?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You found my ticklish spot,” Dean huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ticklish spot,” Castiel said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So if I were to….” Castiel moved his fingers over the inside of Dean’s elbow again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled towards the other side of the bed, but not before a laugh forced its way up through his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A grin began to form on Castiel’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked over at him and his eyes widened. “Don’t do this, Cas. With great power comes great responsibility,” he pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel had other ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean started to scramble away, but Castiel was faster. Before Dean could get far, he was pinned to the bed, Castiel on top of him. “Cas—“ His next words were lost when Castiel found his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been dating for years, Dean. We live in the same apartment. How did I not know about this?” Castiel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s— a well— well-kept— secret,” Dean choked out between laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Dean like this— cheeks pink with laughter and eyes bright— was incredible. It was another side to him that Castiel rarely saw. This side of Dean didn’t have any cares weighing on his shoulders, no burdens holding him back. His laugh was almost musical. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Castiel to decide he was going to be taking advantage of this “well-kept secret” frequently.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In his wonder, Castiel’s grip on Dean had loosened, enough that Dean was able to shift his weight ever so slightly. When Castiel realized what he was doing, it was too late; Dean was already swinging around, and suddenly he was the one pinning Castiel. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to pay for that,” Dean said. “This means war.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smirked at him. “Bring it. I know your weaknesses.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, sunshine, or you’ll be living on ramen noodles for the next week,” Dean threatened, without any real bite. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me too well,” Castiel complained. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned widely. “Point for Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you a deal,” Castiel said. “I’ll tell you about one of my ticklish spots, as long as you make breakfast this morning, and don’t cut off my food supply.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean considered his offer for a minute, then stuck out his hand. “Deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of taking it, Castiel flipped them, now back on the top. They teetered dangerously over the edge of the bed when he shook it smugly. “Deal. Point for Castiel.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. “Dammit. Alright, lemme up and I’ll make coffee and eggs.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel got off of him and let Dean sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he stood, Dean pointed an accusing finger towards him. “And not a word to my brother about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel simply smiled. “I’m not making any promises.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean glared at him, then deflated. “You’re lucky I love you,” he said, standing. “Fried or scrambled?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s smile widened. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Dean to realize what he had said. “Uh,” he fumbled, “I—“ There was a short “oof” as Castiel cut him off with a forceful kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” he said when they broke apart. “And fried, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The shell shocked expression on Dean’s face melted into something soft and happy. He seemed to have lost the ability to move, eyes fixed upon Castiel’s face as though he were the world. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Castiel’s chest flared warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     <br/>
Dean leaned back in for another kiss. That turned into another, then another, and another, until their lips were almost raw, but in the best sort of way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, they had ended up lying back on the bed. For a few moments, they simply smiled at each other, giddy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s stomach ruined the moment, growling loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember you saying something about eggs?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Dean nodded, but made no attempt to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re not in the kitchen in the next thirty seconds, I’m going to tickle you,” Castiel warned him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, alright, Cas, I’m going.” Dean rolled his eyes as he slid off the bed. “You’re going to use that as blackmail all the time, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Castiel said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned as he left the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Castiel called after him, marveling at how easily the words fell from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love you more if you weren’t blackmailing me,” was Dean’s muffled response. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>